The active transport of sodium and chloride will be studied in several systems and models analogous to the human kidney in order to clarify our understanding of ion transport by the kidney. These include the gills of saltwater teleosts, and the isolated perfused kidney of the rat. The enzymatic correlates of changes in kidney work will be examined, with special reference to Na-K-ATPase.